Big Three Worthy Situations
by SmartieBlondie
Summary: Daily, Normal happenings of Big Three Children I know. Horrid title. Probably will change it when I think up a better one. But anyways, I won't add on unless I get at least one review from someone stating they want more. Suggestions would be nice. For now I have only thought up Nico fics but there will be ones of all three if people want more. Rated T for some swearing.
1. Always China!

Yeah I know it's horrid. A lot of brings are when written at this time of night on a whim.

* * *

It was a peaceful day at Camp half-Blood.

Mrs. O'Leary the truck sized Hellhound was barking and happily chasing some innocent campers.

Metal birds chirped and everything was sunny.

So imagine the camp's surprise when a big hole of darkness opened up and out tumbled Nico DiAngelo right in the middle of the tables.

The Son of Hades groaned and said tiredly, "Yo, I'm not still in China right?"

As Nico rubbed his eyes Percy laughed and said, "Why do you always end up in China? And what so you mean still?"

"I dunno. I suppose the shadows love noodles for some reason and as for still three minutes ago I was falling down next to the Great Wall of China."

"Why were you at the Great Wall of China?" Asked a random person from the tables, who quickly got hushed by their siblings.

"Good question young sky walker." Answered Nico with a hint of a smile, "I actually was trying to get here originally to escape from Persephone trying to turn me into a flower and Demeter's insistent nagging about cereal."

Nico's friends laughed and helped him up.

"Always China!" They called towards the stunned group of Demi-gods and goddesses.


	2. Nico Quotes & Mythomagic Lovin' Rodney

For some reason the camp fire had went from singing 'My Grandma Went to War' to listening in on Percy, Thalia, and Nico's conversation.

"You wouldn't believe this guy! Seriously he has said so many things like there should be quotes!"

One camper named Sarah raised her hand tentatively and asked, "Like what?" For she a still wary of the Big Three children.

"Aw man! Well this one time by the Styx, Nico was so tired form using his powers, he said, 'With great power comes great need to take a nap' and passed out. Poor guy didn't hear the end of it and we made him watch all the Spider-Man movies we could get our hands on afterwards."

The campers laughed thinking of the situation.

" Jeez and for some reason he always ends up getting himself stuck in China. Or stuck as a tulip-" Thalia started,

"Actually it's usually a daffodil."

" Sure, whatever Death Breath." Thalia replied " -And for some reason Demeter tries to force feed him cereal." She finished her previous sentence.

The campers again laughed, imagining that scene.

"Oh really?" Nico said to some Ares kid teasing him about passing out. The camper screamed his ass off when Nico summoned a skeleton from the ground. The skeleton was completely bone and many others screamed too and ran.

Nico however proceeded to do a complicated handshake with the skeleton, call it 'Rodney' and challenged him to a name of Mythomagic.


	3. Enchilada Land

**For some random reason this idea came to me while I was doing a social studies project. I dunno why. Maybe I was hungry. Whatever though I love this one.**

* * *

Percy gingerly handed the small envelope to his best friend, worried something might happen to it, crazy as that sounds.

He watched as Grover tore open the envelope, curiosity enveloping him and watched a Grover looked up in wonder and pure amazement.

"Percy... Is this really what I think it is?" Grover asked looking his friend in the eye.

"Yea it is G-Man."

Grover smiled the widest smile ever and fiercely hugged Percy. Once the hero was good and crushed Grover let go, firmly clasping Percy's arms and yelled out to all Olympus,

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU GOT ME TICKETS TO ENCHILADA LAND! YOU ARE THE BES FRIEND EVER!" His voice expressing gleeful.

"I have to go pack my cans!" He said seriously, his face turning grave. But his smile quilt returned form it's brief vacation, and the mythological half-goat trotted off to go pack for his trip to Enchilada Land.

Also called Mexico.


	4. Five More Minutes

**AN: This one was requested by my awesome first reviewer for dis story. Cookie to Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER! You're awesome for reviewing. But anyways, I got this idea from a anime pic my friend showed me and when Fairy wrote about Thalia and Percy fighting it reminded me of that which sparked this beautiful little creation.**

* * *

*Insert Disclaimer Here*

* * *

"Kelp-For-Brains!" A crackle of lightning and the sound of waves hitting the shore with force.

"Pinecone Face!" Ice blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"Lake Monster!"

A pause...

"Wait, what were we arguing about?"

"I dunno." Replied Thalia, shrugging indifferently.

"Wanna have a truce and start again in five minutes?"

"Sure." And so they went to lunch, all traces of fighting and anger drained.

Before they started a food fight five minutes later.

**Review plz! Makes me all happy and Bob Marley!**


	5. Percy's New Trident

Percy only know realized he did not have a fork to go with his steak.

_'Seriously? I just went through Tartarus with my girlfriend and helped saved the world but I can't have a fork? Really Fates? Mean.' _He thought.

He didn't have the heart to give the busy air nymphs a bother...

Ding!

He smiled brightly and a lightbulb made of water appeared over his head.

His friends looked at him warily. For if Percy had an idea... Well they didn't want to have to save the world again so soon.

Percy slowly turned and looked every one of his Greek and Roman friends in the eye, all while grinning like Leo on too many cups of coffee.

"Aha! Now I can eat!"

He grinned again and thrust his new mini-Trident in the air.

It blew a hole in the ceiling.

"Eh eh.. Oops?"


	6. STOLLS!

Hiya! Sorry to all those who like Twilight. I am not a Twilight hater and I am fine with either liking or disliking it but I got a request and I decided to do it.

* * *

"Let's go get Nico so we can watch 'Hercules'."

"Why."

"Cuz I want to make comments on how it's completely wrong and how it's supposed to be Heracles... And stuff."

"You want to throw popcorn at the TV and criticize the movie makers. Am I right Thals?"

"Yep! So let's go get Death Breath."

_***In Sponge Bob Narrator Voice* Five Minutes Later**_

Thalia viciously busted open the door to the gloomy Hades Cabin yelling, "Death Breath! Come on! Were watching Hercules! Death... Breath...?"

Nico was rocking in a corner laughing hysterically but also sobbing at the same time.

"Eheheh! Jacob Black! Black! Blackity Black black! Eheheheh! Edwardo! Eheheh!"

Thalia and Percy slowly backed away from the crazy Death Spawn with their palms up.

Closing the door quietly Thalia turned around and yelled loudly, "WHO MADE DEATH BREATH WATCH TWILIGHT!"

A shaking pair of heads followed by bodies revealed the Stoll Twins.

"We sorta locked him in a room with no shadows or earth and strapped him down making him watch."

"It can't be that bad,can it?" Thought the cousins.

*Three Hours Later*

Annabeth, Katie, and Clarisse slowly tiptoed into the Hades cabin after checking everywhere else For signs of the Big Three cousins.

Looking around they found the aforementioned cousins hysterically laughing and sobbing in the corner.

Percy was rocking back and forth, waving Riptide like a baton and screaming about how Edward shouldn't have saved Bola someone or other.

Thalia was shocking herself repeatedly with a mantra of, "Never again! Never again!"

And lastly Nico was rocking back and forth sobbing and laughing like the  
rest yelling, "Eheheh! Jacob Black! Black! Blackity Black black! Eheheheh! Edwardo! Eheheh!"

The three girls tiptoed out of the room, palms up and once the door had been carefully closed by Annabeth they all turned around and shouted,

"STOLLS!"


	7. The Danger of Stapelers

Sorry about the short chappie! I'm thinking of making a chapter just about all the big three kids nicknames. I dunno. Review and tell me.

* * *

Thalia's 'mom' just passed out from too much beer and just as she was about to get a soda from the fridge a wailing broke through the silence.

Thalia ran to the living room to see her little brother, Jason, crying, his lip bleeding, sitting next to a bloody stapler.

Thalia immediately knew what the situation was and picked up the toddler, gently hushing him.

"See? This is why we don't eat staplers dummy!"

-YEARS LATER-

"You tried to eat a stapler when you were three!"


	8. Electric Nicknames

**this was a request given to me. (Go Clayton!) So I might just follow up mor and make Hazel, Leo, Reyna, and some others... Maybe a Percabeth one shot... Ooh ideas! Thanks againf or that review you kicked my sorry podex into gear!**

Jason was a bit annoyed.

Nobody had called him by his name today at all! It was annoying.

They had called him 'Superman' 'Fly Boy' 'Eagle' 'Blondie, and everything else but not once had he gotten a simple 'Jason'!

He swore the next person to call him by a nickname that day would end up with a shock. Literally.

A few minutes later Jason was walking to the Archery Range he was stopped short by something.

That something currently had a hand on his chest and was trying-and failing to look seductive. Drew.

"Heey. So, I was thinking you ditch Piper and we can go have some fun. What do you say Praetor Hot?"

He knew it was a horrible attempt at flirting but he also knew what he promised and this Glitter Glob was not about to be allowed to do this. He loved his girlfriend and hated fake eyelashes.

So he used the touch she was giving his chest to electrocute her and she shrieked Like an Empousai.

So, for the rest of the day Jason was grinning madly and Drew was screeching to her vanity reflection, trying in vain to stop looking like Albert Einstein. Minus the smart.

He also tried it on Percy but the Son of Poseidon's hair was already too naturally messy to begin with.


	9. How to Kill With Kindness

Thalia was showing off a new sword when Jason asked, "What are you gonna call it?"

"Kindness."

"Why?" Asked Percy.

"So I can go around killing monsters with kindness."


	10. Those Evil, Conniving, Spiders!

Nico and Thalia walked into the Poseidon cabin to be met with a rather unusual sight.

The Hero of Olympus rocking on his bed, his eyes bloodshot, gripping his hair strands like yhey were his life strings.

He was mumbling incoherently and his cousins were a tad amused but still worried. Thalia came up to him and pit a hand on his shoulder.

In a rare moment of I-suppose-I-won't-kill-you-_yet_ she said "What's wrong man! You look like you woke up to Rodney whispering_ 'seven days...'_ In your ear again!" She exclaimed.

He turned his head towards her and with somplete seriousness said, "I haven't seen a spider around in days... WHAT ARE THEY PLANNING!" He finished, shaking Thalia's arms, his eyes wide and panicked.

Needless to say the cousins backed up alowly, with porpoises of blue cookies, leaving Percy to go bAck to wallowing in suspicion and panic.


	11. The Waking Dead

Percy stumbled around the kitchen of his mom and Paul's apartment, still tired from the long night he had with Thalia and Nico.

They had ended up sleeping at his place.

Or was that the pizza place around the corner...?

Whatever.

Percy scratched his bare back and almost tripped over his blue fishy pyjama pants

"This, is our saviour, Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson! Impressive isn't he?" Thalia said sarcastically as she sat across the table from Nico, watching their cousin blindly reach for the fridge.

"The waking dead." Nico replied as he sipped his black coffee.


	12. Antidepressants, Shakespeare & Dead Mice

Hazel and Jason tiptoed into Nico's cabin, thoroughly creeped out.

There were torches of green fire, castong a crey glow around the cabin. The amount of black in there was overwhelming and hung on the right wall was a mirror that contained what looked like souls screaming for mercy as they were sucked into a sea of black fire.

Oh, not to mention the skeleton mice. Lots of skeleton mice.

They neared the black bed Jason gently shook the thin frame under the duvet, psyching himself up for a hasty retreat.

The pale boy groaned and shifted.

Some obsidian hair.

Then pale skin.

Black eyes.

And then came out the full head of Nico DiAngelo.

"What?" He moaned, not exactly enjoying the presence of the two Roman heroes.

"You gotta wake up man. It's already one o'clock!" Jason replied, still getting ready for a mad dash in order to live.

Sweet, sweet life, he thought.

"Ugh! No!"

"Nico. Please, it's already afternoon, you have to wake up."

"Why? I woke up yesterday!"

"Yes, you did! Now you have to wake up today!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because if I don't get a enough sleep then my anti depressants won't work and I'll go crazy and kill you."

"Now leave me alone before I set Shakespeare on you! That ghost is literally soo confusing.." Nico trailed off.

Eventually the two left the Son of hades to grumble about Shakespeare's confusing way of speaking.


	13. Red Bull

I am so spry for the no updates! I have been super busy but tonight I made tons of stories so they should be up right now.

* * *

Percy and Nico walked to the Zeus table, chatting aimlessly about Nico's newest skeleton mice obsession.

"But they're really great companions!"

"They're gross man!"

When they finally reached the table, they trapped Thalia on the back.

She turned around slowly, her left eye twitching, she opened her mouth and said,"I can fucking see _NOISES_ right now!"

The rest of the day was obviously spent pounding the Stolls for putting so much Red Bull in Thalia's coffee and restraining a high Daughter of Zeus.

Seriously.

She was trying to set the Aphrodite Cabin on fire as an offering to the god of Green Day.

The Stolls were screwed the moment they thought of putting the Red Bull in Thalia's coffee.


	14. Car Insurance or Life insurance

Percy picked up the TV remote and paused Transformers.

He turned to his cousins and asked, "Would Transformers buy car insurance or life insurance?"

"Only you Percy." Said Nico, shaking his head.

"Well, I suppose both."

"Or maybe they don't. Like, they are from a different planet. What if they have like, metal people who turn into cars insurance?" Thalia interjected.

"Or hero insurance."

"Why don't we have hero insurance?"

And so the movie was forgotten as they had a 'highly intelligent and Mind boggling' conversation about Transformers, heroes, and insurance.


	15. Lazy Rule Number One

"You going to pick that up?" Inquired Jason to his sister, who was lying on the couch, He gestured to the fallen remote.

"No."

"Why?"

"Ah, young sky walker you have much to learn. Lazy rule number one: If you can't reach it, you don't need it." She spoke, wagging her finger at him like a small child.


	16. Logic

Jason, Percy, Leo, and Piper sat on the dirt covered floor of the Sword a Fighting a Arena watching Nico DiAngelo train.

After awhile of watching the Son of Hades ruthlessly attack non-living opponents Leo turned to his friends and said, "The fear of heights is called Altophobia. The fear of spiders is called Arachnophobia. The fear of Nico is called logic."

The others couldn't help but agree as they watched the pale teen stab his soul sucking blade into the head of a innocent training dummy.


	17. Pens, Swords, Laughter, and Time Outs

Heehee! You guys remember when in Tartarus Annabeth asked Percy of his sword could be used to write and he said he didn't know? I remembered what happened and I was like, 'Let's write about it brain!'. So here oh go! Merry Christmas! Ill have a special Christmas story up soon.

* * *

"Oh my gods! Are you seriously saying Percy had had Riptide for Hades knows how long and he hasn't _ever_ used it to write?" Asked Leo between spurts of laughter. Piper, Hazel, Frank and Jason were clutching their sides as they laughed and Percy's cousins Thalia and Nico were on the floor, trying to breathe.

"Yep." Replied Annabeth, sighing.

"Hey! Seriously, I'm not an Athena kid how would I know I could use it to write!" Cried Percy indignantly.

"You have a pen that turns into a sword and you only ever thought of using the sword part! Even when Mars changed a grenade to a pen it never even crossed your mind!" Replies Frank as he recovered from his bouts of amusement.

"Yeah..."

"Hey Annabeth how do I get it to write again?"

Annabeth massaged the bridge of her nose and replied, "You know what Percy, go sit in the corner."

"What!"

"Percy." She warned, looking him in the eye.

Her boyfriend pouted and crossed his arms like a child, shaking his head defiantly.

Annabeth fixed him with another warning stare and he got up, still pouting, and walked over to the corner of the now empty Hermes cabin.

"And you won't come out for an hour."

"Okay Annabeth." He replied sulkily as the the couples friends looked on, trying to hide their grins as they watched the Saviour of Olympus get a time out.


	18. Human Campfire

"Hey! Leo!" Piper yelled as she ran to catch up with her friend.

"Yeah?" Leo replied as he stopped his walk to his cabin.

"Can you light up please?" She asked with her hands behind her back innocently.

"Uhh, sure." Replied the rather confused Son of Hephaestus.

Leo curled his hand into a fist and held out the now flaming hand to the Daughter of Aphrodite.

"Thanks!" Piper chirped as took something out from behind her back.

Three seconds later Leo found himself a campfire as Piper roasted a marshmallow over his hand.


	19. LMFA-Oh Leo

Hello wonderful readers! I hope you have had a wonderful Christmas or you know however you roll. Just go up to someone today and hug them. Wish them a Happy Big Bang and walk away smiling. Why? Because it'. Fun. Amy ways, review and favourite if you like please and if you have nah suggestions as so new ideas for a chapter feel free to tell me 'bout it cua I'll probably do it.

* * *

Leo swaggered up to his friends with his signature grin plastered on his face.

The Son of Hephaestus walked up to them and when he arrived at his destination he found everyone talking as they sat on the ground of the empty sword fighting arena.

He grinned and put his hands on his hips. The talking stopped and his friends looked at him, wondering what he would do.

Grin never leaving he started to do the shuffle and yelled, "IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

Four more shuffles later Leo proudly looked at his still silent friends looked at him as if he gained more crazy.

"No Leo. You're crazy and you show it." Annabeth dead panned.


	20. Poor Jerry

A camper named Jerry was running around, frantically trying to find the Saviour of Olympus.

Sweating heavily, the brown haired boy ran up to Percy's cousins Thalia and Nico, hoping for information on the Son of Poseidon's whereabouts.

"Do you know where Percy is? I can't find him anywhere!"

"How long have you been looking?" Asked Thalia as she sipped a .

"Seven hours!" Exclaimed his blue eyes wide.

Suddenly the cousins started laughing and Jerry fixed them with an incredulous stare.

"Dude, Percy's doing his swimming. He does like_ at least_ nine hours _at least_ five days a week. Non stop."

"But I looked at the beach!"

"Did you try Cuba? Or Jamaica? Or Antarctica? He likes the underwater life there."

"_What_!" Jerry almost yelled. "Antarctica?!"

"Duh. Earth is mostly made up of water and Percy's dad is the God of the stuff. If you had his powers you would be going around like that too. But right now he's most likely in Jamaica."

"How do you know?"

"He left a note saying me would get us souvenirs."

Needless to say Jerry passed out, vowing to never try to find a Big Three kid again.


	21. Achoo! There Goes The Bathroom

Percy was _sick_.

He had been condemned by his friends to stay in his cabin until he was better.

Why? He sneezed so hard one of the bathrooms exploded. That's why.

So now the miserable, bored, sniffling Son of Poseidon was in bed trying to think up something to do when you're bored and sick.

Suddenly, the door to his cabin burst open to reveal Annabeth, Leo, Thalia and Nico all looking at him with weird grins plastered in their faces.

They marched up to him and before Percy could blink they each dumped a bucket of cold water on his sick form.

"Feel better?" Asked Annabeth.

"Yep!" Replied a now grinning, perfectly healthy, Percy.

"Staplers." Muttered Thalia.

"That was easy." Replied Nico.


	22. Dead Head Gets Pelted With Rainbows

Nico walked out of the Hades cabin silently cursing Apollo's red Maserati.

He was met with a pelting of multi coloured skittles.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW!" Yelled the cousins to their fallen Dead Head.


	23. A Spongebob Love Letter

Annabeth woke up to her half brother, Malcom, poking her side.

"What?" She groaned.

"Percy sent you a letter." He replied, holding up a blue, ocean smelling, envelope.

With a sigh, she sat up to find her entire cabin looking at her expectantly.

Ignoring it, she opened the envelope and read, a soft smile blooming on her tan face.

"Well? What does it say?" Asked her half sister Miranda.

"It's a love letter. He says, 'I'll stop loving you when spongebob gets his drivers licence.'"

"Awww!" They chorused, touched.


	24. Survival of the Fittest! Sorry Nemo!

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. I know its mean of me but I've had a really hectic break and my updates are gonna be like this. I might update once in four or five days (Which makes me guilty) or give you guys like three chapters to keep you satisfied before I can sit back down and write again. Again sorry.** **Please read, review, and favourite! If you have any suggestions just put them in the comments or PM me and I will try to make it.**

* * *

Percy walked to his living room and closed the front door behind him using his right foot.

He had a bag of Chinese food in his right hand, two pizza boxes in his left hand and three bags dangling from his arm, each filled with food.

The hungry teenager arrived in the living room and was greeted with the sight of his cousins, his friends Grover, Reyna, Jason, Leo, Piper, and his girlfriend, Annabeth.

They had not seen him and were talking animatedly about his fall of the .

"He seriously fell off and came up okay?!" Exclaimed Piper, rather shocked. Percy shook his head fondly. He could probably jump from a mountain into the sea and be fine. It was water after all.

Although if it were too high would his fall to the water be considered flying? He hoped not because he was pretty sure he might take that fall again and if Zeus blasted him from the sky... Well it wouldn't be a pleasant expirience. Imagine going up to Charon and being like, 'Yeah, didn't die from a bathtub this time. See, I fell off a really high cliff side and it was going great until my uncle found an excuse to kill me and so he blasted me out of the sky with a lightning bolt. Here's your drachma."

...

That situation sounded like something his uncle would do...

Shaking himself to reality Percy looked back at his friends who had now simply gone to talking about the movie Hercules. (AN: There's a hint there. I might do something with that movie in another chapter.)

"Seriously my father isn't blue. He isn't bald. He doesn't have blue flames on his head. He doesn't have demon minions. He doesn't have claws. And for the umpenteenth time he doesn't move pieces on a board around that actually resemble and affect real things as though he was that legendary Egyptian King!" Nico ranted, highly offended by the offish movie. And in response to the series, since when would Hermes be a blue DJ? That's Apollo's job. Not the blue part though.

"Guys!" He yelled, trying to interrupting the newest Hercules related rant.

He sighed but instantly thought up an idea.

Annabeth looked at him warily for she had already known he was there, being the one in the group who had recently stubbed her toe and wasn't paying as much attention to the conversation/ jumble of angry rants as her friends were.

"FOOD!" He yelled louder, hoping the promise of the fatty goods would tear their minds from the pointless-yet interesting conversation.

Cheering broke out from his friends and Annabeth waved him to serve.

He groaned but after his friends quieted down he started to serve, not feeling like another time out from his girlfriend.

"Alright. Three extra large enchiladas for one special Satyr, a box of meat lovers delight for our good friends Jason and Leo. A veggie wrap for Piper, two boxes of stir fry and noodles for Sparky and Wise Girl, and last but still most pale, a Big Mac with fries and a for Numbskull." With each name Percy put the correct food in front of the person that requested it and sat down next to his girlfriend.

"And for the awesome, the amazing, the fishy, the majestic, Percy, there is..." With again Percy reached into the last bag and pulled out seven containers of sushi.

"Sushi!"

With a smile he put the sauces given to him on the food and using a technique that took _ages_ *cough-four minutes-cough* to master he stabbed the sushi with a shopstick and munched.

"Mmm. I love sushi."

His friends stopped eating to look at him with confusion and he asked, "What?"

"Dude. You're eating fish." Said Leo stating the obvious.

"Yea.. And?"

"You love fish. _Live_ fish."

"I believe in survival of the fittest. Dad does as well so don't get started on that. If you put yourself in the death trap they call a net it's not my fault. It's yours so now you're gonna be eaten. Simple as that. What, you think a hellhound will spare a demigod if said demigod is trapped? I think not." And with that small speech he left his friends to their thoughts as he sneakily stoke some of Frank's food.


	25. That's Why I 3 U

Percy shook himself out of his halfncncious state and tried to make sense of what was on the chalk board board situated at the front the class.

Deciding to do something instead of deciphering the Eternity Code Mr. Philips had wrote, he took out his phone- which like every other demigods cellphone had everything automatically translated into Ancient Greek and was untraceable by monsters. Oh the joys f having a Leo.

'_Wise Girl, I'm bored. The teacher is spouting nonsense about history and won't let me go to the washroom to play with toilet water.'_

_'Ok. Here's the plan then: In fifteen minuted me and Thalia will burst into your classroom dressed in black robes and skull masks. Then we will pretend to kidnap you and leave a note telling them to leave four donuts and four frappe ions with the order instructions underneath, and to leave said things in front of the first mirror in the men's room closest to your room in no less than ten minutes. Then Nico will snadow travel us away and then come back for the stuff afterwards. Then you'll come back three days later after hanging with us at Camo half blood and say they you escaped using a metal rod and didn't see our faces. Okay?' _Came the reply.

_'And that's why I love you Wise Girl.'_


	26. Texts From Batman

Jason glanced down at his phone and groaned as he realized someone must have tampered with his contacts.

Vowing to drop the Stolls down the side of the Great Wall of China after lunch, he texted one of the contacts to find out who that person was.

'Yo. Who is this? The Stolls messed up my contacts and changed your name."

'What did they change my name to?' Came the reply.

'Batman.'

'DONT CHANGE IT BACK!'

'But who are you?'

'I'm Batman. NA NA NA NA NA NA NA'

Jason sighed and changed the name to 'Leo'.


	27. What Did The Ocean Say?

Percy walked up to Thalia and grinned.

"What did the ocean say to the other ocean?"

Playing along, Thalia replied, "What did it say?"

"Nothing it just waved!" Said Percy like it was the funniest thing ever. Which in his and Poseidons mind it was.

"Oh." Said Thalia, obviously not interested.

"Do you sea what I did there?"

"Nope."

"I'm shore you did."

"I will strike you with lightning, heal you, strike you again, and make you walk on Lego. Leave me alone."

"You don't need to be such a beach."


	28. Nico Hunts For Elephants At McDonalds

Nico was going through the doors of some New York McDonalds when he bumped into a familiar face.

"Oh hey Nico!" Said Percy, cheerful as ever, Annabeth and Thalia behind him. "What are you doing here?" He continiued.

Nico, rather annoyed that day-though he had a right to be, poor boy was a daisy- replied, "Oh, nothing much Perce. Just hunting elephants, you?" He replied, giving his one male demigod cousin a dry look.

Thalia and Annabeth were trying hard not to laugh, and Percy-being Percy, said,"Oh cool! Good luck!" And waved goodbye, walking out of the calorie filled establishment with a McWrap combo and two rather amused teenage girls.


End file.
